


Stay With Me

by uzumakura



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, alternate title: Angry Sakura and Naruto the problem-solver, basically an AU with domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumakura/pseuds/uzumakura
Summary: Prompt: "How about Sakura is extremely mad about something (you pick, not related to Naruto) and Naruto tries to calm her down? Narusaku."





	Stay With Me

“Ugh, I can’t  _ believe  _ them!” Sakura shouted, the following slam of the front door signaling her arrival into his home.

Naruto turned to set his book down and stand up, a happy smile forming on his face before it went crooked and faltered at the sight of the blatant rage etched on hers. He cleared his throat, slowly sank back down onto the couch, and tried again. “Ohayo, Sakura-chan. Is everything alright?”

“No, it is  _ not _ ,” the pinkette grumbled, kicking off her shoes and stomping over to the kitchen to get a drink and cool off. She went with beer, which almost always worked to soothe her nerves, but let out a cry of exasperation when the tab effectively popped right off and nearly the entire drink fizzed out of the can and dripped onto the wooden floor. Naruto watched the scene and felt a chuckle escape past his lips, but quickly shut up when Sakura jerked her head and shot a rather scary glare in his direction.

Grabbing a glass and filling it up with water from the tap instead, she took a breath after a few quick gulps then set it down a little firmer than necessary, making Naruto wince. “Those damn bastards tried to scam me for the kitchen repair that I desperately need,” she began, her teeth slightly gritted. The blond on the couch nodded, urging her to continue.

“There’s so much wrong with it and it has to be taken care of as soon as possible, and I already  _ explained _ to them that I was currently on a tight budget but would provide as much as I could for the time being…” She walked over to the living room and began pacing back and forth in her mindless frustration, using her hands almost to the point of over-exaggeration to help tell the story.

“Sakura-chan-”

“They said they understood but a new guy they brought in found even  _ more _ problems under the sink,”

“Ne, Sakura-chan, why don’t you-”

“–and they all unanimously just bumped up the price for the entire thing!” 

“I think you should-”

“I mean, WHO  _ DOES  _ THAT?!”

Sakura let out a squeak of surprise when she felt a firm hand tug her down onto the upholstery to sit in Naruto’s lap, their faces extremely close. He stared deeply into her slightly widened eyes, keeping her quiet with his gaze until he was assured she wouldn’t release another angry outburst, and lifted a hand to glide his fingers against her cheek, pushing the bangs which rested beside it back behind her ear.

“Stay with me.”

The silenced kunoichi blinked then inhaled, parting her lips to try and find some kind of a retort. All that came out was, “ _ What?” _

“Come live with me here while they’re doing the repairs. I know it’s going to take a while and rent isn’t cheap, so save up while you can and pay them in full.”

“Naruto, I couldn’t–”

“Yes,” the man in question leaned in and lightly pressed his forehead to hers, their noses lightly bumping against one another. “You could. You’re my girlfriend, and as your boyfriend I’m supposed to provide for you and protect you. How better to do that than to keep you close? Or, well, closer than you already are.” With that, he gave her his signature dopey grin and Sakura couldn’t help but smile at his generosity. Her shoulders sagged and she nodded, promptly defeated. With a whoop of glee, Naruto hugged her and showered her cheek with kisses, earning a giggle and light smack to his forearm.

“It’ll be great, ‘ttebayo! We’ll have breakfast together every morning, and every night we’ll sleep in the same bed like an old married couple! Hehehe~”

"What are you saying, you dummy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to tumblr user moonfox22 for the prompt!


End file.
